In recent years, portable electronic devices, such as cell phones, smartphones, and portable multifunction devices, equipped with a touch panel display have spread worldwide. The trend of the display of these devices is towards increased size and many products having large 5 inch to 10 inch sized displays have appeared on the market.
On this type of portable electronic device, display sizes of objects such as icons depend on screen size, and consequently a portable electronic device equipped with a large-screen touch panel display displays objects in large size.
Patent Literature 1 proposes a technique for moving display the position of an object by tilting a device as well as a technique for changing the display size of the object as the display position of the object is moved.